The Jeans Family
Jo meets her first US Family. David and Babara, a middle-aged couple who have three young daughters. A four and a half year old named Andra , and twins Jessie and Leah who just turned three years old. Jessie is starting to copy her older sisters aggresive behaviour while Leah cries non stop. The Jeans family also appeared on the Season 1 Family Update Special. While everything was going great, Barabra still struggled with craft time. Recap The episode of course begins to the submission reel. We are introduced to David and Barbara, four and a half year old Andra, the leader of the pack and her twin sisters. David travelled at least once a month for work, leaving Barbara alone with their three children. When Jo arrived at the home, both of the twins immediately came up to hug her. Observation began with breakfast. Jessie ate chips for breakfast, while Leah refused to eat because she was not given chocolate milk. David struggles to dress Andra like a rag doll while Barbara and Jo raced around the house looking for the girls shoes. Once the children were dressed, the Jeans' family was off to the supermarket. Andra (who does not have shoes on) refuses to get in her car seat. When David takes away her book in order to get her to cooperate, the situation escalates and she kicks her father. David proceeds to tell her that she definitely will not get her book now. Andra then screamed for her mother, who proceeded to ignore her tantrum all the way to the store. At the store, Barbara attempts to put all three girls in a shopping cart with steering wheels. Leah melts down because she does not have a steering wheel, and Andra complains that her sister is "squishing" her. Barbara takes Andra out of the seat. Andra now runs all over the place. She soon spots some donuts, telling Barabra that she will be "extra good" if her mother buys her a donut. A frustrated Barbara mutters "Yeah, right". Once back at home the children aimlessly wander around the house as Barbara does not know what to do with them. Jo is shocked when Andra tips over a bucket in which one of her twin sisters is sitting. David returns for dinner. The children eat with their hands and refuse to remain seated for the duration of the meal. Andra melts down because her drink was "not cold" and she was not given the sippy cup she wanted. Leah proceeds to cry when Andra tries to take the cup in question from her. After the family meeting, teaching begins. Jo makes a rountine for the family and has a frank talk with the girls about the new rules. She brings a Naughty Stools for each child and introduces Barbara to the technique. Andra soon begins with have a tantrum. Jo walks Barbara through the Naughty Stool technique once again. Andra stays on the stool but constantly tries to get Barbara's attention. Andra apologizes and hugs her mother. In order to help Andra share with her sisters, Jo introduces the Shared Play Technique. They had two shopping cards and one register. When Barbara chooses for Jessie to be the cashier first, Andra has a melt down. Andra refuses to listen to Barbara so Jo jumps in and has a firm talk with Andra. Andra then engages in the game rather happily. They head to the store once again next. Jo instructs Barbara to write out a shopping list for each girl to get them involved. Once Jo is gone, Barbara and the girls fall back into old patterns. Jo shows them the DVD, in which David struggles with the Naughty Stool technique. Jessie drives around the house with her tricycle and continues to bump into Leah on purpose. David soon has a chance to do the Naughty Stool with Andra. She screams "Sorry" as soon as he places her on the stool. David helps with get a proper apology by Andra. Jo teaches Barbara how to use her tone and expression to manage her children. Things are starting to look up now. David says that breakfast and dinner are now his favorite times of the day. Everyone is saddened by Jo's departure but the Jeans' now have a bright future ahead of them. Jeans Family/Transcript Category:Season Premieres Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Twins Episodes Category:Episodes in Colorado Category:Naughty Stool Episodes Category:Shared Play Episodes